Beautiful Christmas
by iStarry
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance in life. / When faced with a traumatic experience caused by her favourite band in the world, can Elizabeth Alaughy stand up and love them again? Reviews are totally welcome. :'D
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_**Yeah! Finally decided to start something new. Supernatural stories can go on hold. :) It's about my favourite band in the world and what it feels like being pushed around by others. I wrote something similar to this as an #imagine on my Twitter page, but never got on to finishing it. Enjoy. :P**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I would probably be in Los Angeles if I own Big Time Rush, and possibly become Mrs. Henderson. But that's the dream I could only chase. Which is still impossible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Elizabeth Alaughy gazed her eyes among the long queue in front and behind of her, all of them anxiously waiting to meet four youngest, most talented guys in the music industry, also known as Big Time Rush. They are here in London, England for their annual Christmas tour and they happen to pick the music store closest to the girl's home. The band is currently so called the 'it' band and most of the school kids can't stop talking about them, especially girls.

However, in Elizabeth's eyes, they meant a whole new meaning for her. To her, they are inspirations, angels sent down from Heaven with a purpose. They taught her that there is nothing impossible one could do to her. In fact, because of them, Elizabeth is able to overcome old challenges and made a better step each day, gaining even more confidence in life.

Yeah, lots of people may bully her from time to time, but that's normal. She's not going to give up THAT easily. People may call her a 'nerd' or a 'loser', but after listening to 'Cover Girl', she learnt to accept the fact that people are just jealous of her. But more importantly,

This was the first time she have had a crush on someone, let alone four people all at one go.

_This is it, _she thought to herself as her heart hammers itself against her ribcage, trying to force its way out. It's now or never, and she was at a close distance between her and her idols. She clutched her "Elevate" album close to her chest, trying to calm her breath down by breathing in and out slowly.

Going up the stairs seemed as if she was walking off a plank in a pirate ship, and she thought she was going into a coma the moment her eyes made contact with them. They look similar in the CD's as well as the television show, but even more majestic and nicer in real life.

Elizabeth stammered about what she wants to say. Unlike all the other girls around the world, Elizabeth never screamed for attention from the boys, but instead stuttered and said, "Hi."

"Hello there, you look beautiful. What's your name?" the boy on the extreme left, Kendall Knight, did a little 'presidential' wave and gave out a bright and charming smile.

Everything that Elizabeth have written down and practiced in front of the mirror seemed to drift away from her ears. She stood there, smiling like a Chesire cat before replying with a small nod, "I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you."

Carlos Garcia took her CD and was the first one who signed it, before passing on to James Diamond, "For a girl, you look and act different than the other girls," he edged closer towards Elizabeth's side of the table, "Are you an alien girl?"

Her lips form a single line as a question mark pops out from her head, but she decided to take that as a complement, "Ugh, yeah. I guess."

"AWESOME!" James and Carlos yelled in unison, before clapping their hands together in brotherhood.

"Sorry about that, Elizabeth. My friends can sometimes be a bit… weird," Logan Mitchell took the CD from James and began writing a short message for one of his fans. Elizabeth sighed, "That's all right. I've been teased constantly. It comes naturally for me."

For awhile, Logan looked up at Elizabeth, letting out a small smile, before finishing up his message. As it turns out, he wrote the longest.

And finally, it is Kendall's turn. Elizabeth's stomach is filled with butterflies flying in record speeds, bumping everywhere in it. She couldn't contain her excitement, "Well, last one's for me. Man, you guys take up too much space!" the other boys laughed at Kendall's sarcastic remark, letting out a little slip of laughter from the girl itself.

Kendall began scribbling what he was supposed to do, "You know, they are right. You are special," but then he did something that he was **not **supposed to do; he wrote his phone number on the CD case, "call me sometime, yeah?"

Elizabeth smiled as if she won a jackpot. A CD with all four autographs and a phone number from Kendall, which is even more than what she herself has expected to receive. This is a wonderful Christmas present she has ever received. She looked at the crowd, and behind her. Girls were whispering among themselves, faces full of jealousy and selfishness, but she didn't really bother and walked down the stage after hugging and thanking the boys for giving her some autographs.

She was only sixteen years old.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_**Sorry for the super duper late post. Firstly, HAPPY NEW YEAR! - and because of that I'm out of state. I almost died along the trip. Trust me, you do not want to go through what I go through, though I like the mountains. :) **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own everything else. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Elizabeth Alaughy leaned back against her favorite couch, raising her hand up high and inspecting the scars decorating in between her hands and her shoulder. Her mind instantly floats back towards the incident that happened five years ago:

_Gleefully as she could be, Elizabeth skipped her way out of the music store and is on her way home. She was oblivious towards the whole world, knowing that she was one of the lucky few the band itself caught their attention to. _

_She turned around the corner into a small alley, not thinking about the dangers that lie ahead of her, but the thought of her going into her bedroom and daydreaming again. _

_Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her straight towards the ground, hitting the girl's head in the process. Elizabeth was still in shock, but managed to look up to whoever was doing this to her. Her eyes grew wider as she noticed 5 other girls looking back down to her. They looked terribly unhappy and jealous; two things you might want to steer clear off._

"_Who are you guys? What do you want?"_

"_We are your worst nightmare," they replied in unison, "And we've come to take something from those who don't deserve it."_

"Liz!"

The sudden sound made her jump back to reality, "What is it Evangeline?"

Evangeline McCartney is Elizabeth's best friend and secretary. After the incident that happened five years ago, Evangeline have never left her side since. Though Elizabeth works as a veterinarian scientist and earns way more than what Evangeline herself earned for one whole year, she is still willing to take up the opportunity, "You do realize we are late for the TV interview, right?"

"I don't think I want to be in that TV interview, Evangeline. Not after **that **incident."

"I know that Liz! But didn't you say that animals have their own place in this world and more people should earn respect. And talk about the four cute guys you would be interviewing with."

In a few seconds, Elizabeth stood up from the couch and was in front of the frightened secretary, "Don't mention their names in front of me, or even talk to them."

"Come on! What's wrong with you—" her best friend stopped talking as soon as Elizabeth showed her the scars on her body, "They are the ones who caused this to happen. You know how scared I am when going out with dates or even wear revealing clothes? You were never in my shoes."

"I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't know that," Elizabeth slumped back on the couch as the secretary sat beside her, her right hand raised up as her thumb and middle finger went on to soothe the sides of her temple, "that's all right. I'm constantly faced with this all the time."

"So… do you want to go on with this? I can call the producer and cancel the interview if you'd like," soothing hands can be felt from the concerned friend as it rubs itself slowly up and down.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, before it opens again, along with a heaved sigh coming from her mouth, "No, that's all right. Let's do it…"

"… Even if I'm going to meet them again."

Evangeline nodded as she stood up, brushing off the dirt from her shirt, "All right then. I'll go prepare the equipment. I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure thing," Elizabeth stood up as soon as the door leading towards the main hallway closed. She turned to look outside, wondering to herself what she was going to do when she meets them. Give them a cold shoulder and just get on with the interview? No, she can't do that. She couldn't even stand looking into Kendall's eyes when offering them a small smile?

Now that's just being sympathetic.

Elizabeth heard her friend's voice around the corner, "The car's here! Let's go! We're going to be late on _This Morning! _I can't wait to meet Holly Willoughby."

"All right, all right. I'm coming," her bottoms were unwilling to move, but in the end she stood up and began walking out of the room.

As she turned off all the electrical appliances, she let out a long sigh:

_Here we go again._


	3. Chapter 2

****_**A/N: **_**Sorry for the super duper late post. : Had been lazy lately, and I can't think of how I should continue this. I'm pretty sure the idea is locked inside my brain somewhere. So once again, sorry to keep you waiting. And for the Chinese (like half of me. :D) Happy Chinese New Year! I hope you can review and maybe give a little suggestion along the way. I know it would help a great deal.  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER: _I'm sorry, did I say I own Big Time Rush. Did I? Did I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Elizabeth looked out of the window as the white Porsche Cayenne turned left on the next traffic light. She didn't notice that Christmas was actually coming until she saw the Christmas lights being put up around the neighborhood.

"Funny isn't it, Liz? Two years ago, on this very day, you've started all of this. Now, you're one of the best vets around the country and in the world!" the secretary hummed the tune to 'Jingle Bells', "and can you believe it? Christmas is almost here in two weeks! Have you bought gifts for everyone yet?"

"I don't know what to buy them Eva. Besides, I don't really like getting more media attention and fame. After all, I'm just a normal person," Elizabeth shrugged the thought off.

"At least get into the Christmas spirit will you? Christmas is always fun, full of presents, partying and well… presents really," Evangeline stole a glance at her best friend and boss, before focusing back on the road, "You do know what to get me do you?"

Smiling, as if they know each other inside and out, Elizabeth gave out a slight nod, "Yes Eva, I did get them for you."

"What is it?"

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you until Christmas," Evangeline rolled her eyes as her best friend gave her an evil smirk.

Turning around the last corner, they finally saw the building. It was huge, filled with grey concrete and black windows and the words 'ITV' hung above it, "We're finally here," the driver let out a kilo-watt smile.

Finding their own parking space and safely parking the car, Evangeline cuts off the engine and the both of them went out of the car, jackets worn and their bags slinging over their shoulders. As they walked over towards the elevator, Evangeline didn't give up, "Please tell me what it is."

"Sorry, and no_, ma amie_. Patience is a virtue," the elevator dings as the door opened wide, revealing the passengers inside. It's bright and early in the morning, so that was never unexpected to the two girls. They know they couldn't fit in, so they allowed the passengers to close the door and waited for it to come back.

"Oh man! It's going to be seven soon and the elevator's full," Evangeline sulked as she looked over at her _Swatch _watch, "We're going to be late!"

"Which floor is it held in?"

"Ten. Why?" she turns to look back at her boss, "Oh no. Don't tell me we're going to climb up the stairs."

"Come on, Eva. We're late, and it's only ten floors. How hard can it be?" Elizabeth did a little 'Jeremy Clarkson' impression, before smiling and making her way towards the emergency exit.

Before Evangeline could reply, the door shuts with a soft 'click', "Stubborn as always," Evangeline shook her head from side to side, all the while muttering towards herself. After composing herself and feeling calm, she went on after the to-be interviewee.

* * *

><p>The crew members were busy preparing for the special episode that is taking place at that day. It was special because of the fact that it is a week before Christmas and lots of important celebrities are going to be in it. The green room and the set were bustling with people, all making sure that this is not going to slip.<p>

Kendall was busy preparing with the members of the band for their performance later on in the show, tuning the guitar and basically getting the right notes and rhythms. They didn't want to make their fans unhappy. For this occasion, they chose to play 'Beautiful Christmas' and 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'. So far so good.

"Hey, did you know we'll be interviewing with Elizabeth Alaughy? She's like the superhero for animals but doesn't show around much. It's going to be awesome!" Carlos suddenly burst out inside the room, full of anxiety and energy.

"Yeah, we do have to admit. She is one smart girl. I wish I could be her boyfriend," Logan sighed, thinking about it for awhile, before shaking his head, "For a girl like her not to show her face around so much, I doubt she would even have time to make it for public appearances."

The four of them sighed in unison as the assistant director called for all of them to leave the green room and finally get ready for the show. Upon reaching the studio, they shook hands with Holly Willoughby and Phillip Schofield, the host of the television show, before settling down on the sofa.

Just before their eyes, a young woman stood came over and started shaking hands with the hosts, sharing some greetings and a small smile. She was wearing a strong black suit with a white shirt inside it; the kind that screams out 'She's business!'. That's when it hit them, _Elizabeth Alaughy_, she's finally here.

The woman turned to look at them, hesitating for awhile but giving them a grin. The four immediately stood up, each wanting to shake their hands, not missing an opportunity. Kendall started first, "Hi there, my name's— "

"Kendall Knight, isn't it? Hey," Kendall's eyes popped wide open at the answer. He had never expected someone who has never liked the public to know about him and his band.

Elizabeth must have noticed the changed expression in Kendall's face because she let out a small laugh and stepped back once, "Oh, I've been into bands when I was younger, you know, the kind that popular kids talked among each other about."

The sounds of 'Oh's echoed throughout the room, before Logan changed the atmosphere, "Wait. Hang on, where have I seen you before?"

The band looked up onto the ceiling for a moment, thinking about it, before looking at each other with shock written all over their faces. Carlos turned towards the young scientist, "You're the young girl from the news, aren't you?"

"I'm glad celebrities watch the news. It's the first I've ever heard."

Before Logan or any of the boys could reply, the director yelled for everyone to get ready as the time approaches. Elizabeth took her seat next to the hosts, and nowhere near the band itself. All of them neaten their clothes as the countdown begins.

"We're going live in 5…4…3…2… And 1!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_**Hey! As promised, I've decided to post a new chapter. I'll try to make time for all of this even though I had to juggle alot of work, but it's worth it. It's also the longest chapter of the story so I hope you guys are satisfied. Happy Reading! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I wished I owned Big Time Rush, but that's a wish I'd never be able to have. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"Good morning England and thank you for taking some time to accompany us on this very special occasion. It's my great pleasure to introduce you to the guest stars they we have here today," Phillip did his usual hosting; bringing a big grin as the camera focused on him.

The camera gradually shifted towards the band as his voice continued, "And today we have Big Time Rush, ready to perform some songs later on the show," the band waved towards the camera before moving towards Elizabeth, "and for the first time ever, we have a veterinarian scientist and wildlife ambassador Elizabeth Alaughy. We'll also have Stephen Mulhern as well as Ant and Dec later in the show, so be sure to stay tuned."

Introductions done, the camera zoomed out as Phillip gets comfortable with the guests, "Hello there, everyone," only to be received with 'hello's coming from the five people. Phillip turned towards the band first, "Thank you so much for coming. Now I've heard about the new songs and album that you will be producing for the fans, so tell us, what will they be expecting?"

Kendall was the first one to start, "Well, for starters, we have gone through another stage in life, and we would love for our fans to be able to share this experience with us…"

As he continued talking, he took some glances at the young woman. He was mesmerized by her looks, what she did for the society and when she talks, but he knew she hated them for what their other fans did to her, so he knew he had no chance of being able to capture her heart.

Before he knew it, he had nothing else to say and Phillip was asking the a few more questions, finally ending with one, "So, what will you guys be singing for us and the audience?" and James decides to take that time to answer.

"For the show, we will be singing 'Beautiful Christmas' and 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'. We can't wait for everyone to see it live here in the UK."

"And we can't wait for them to hear it," this time Holly replied in an anxiety tone before turning towards Elizabeth, "hello and welcome to 'This Morning', Elizabeth. It has been a real treat finally seeing you out in the public."

"Thank you for inviting me here today. Yeah, I guess it's finally time to come out of the rock eh?" The whole room came out in laughs, before Holly continued on the question.

After a few more questions been asked and answers all around in the room, it was finally time for a commercial break. Hearing the director yelling 'cut!' everyone loosened up and the guest stars slouched on the couch, tired after being tense for 15 minutes trying to make a good impression on everyone in the studio as well as the nation watching them.

Evangeline went towards her best friend, carrying a bottle of water, "Hey, good job on the interview. I'm pretty sure the whole country is backing you up in this."

"Well I hope so. Thanks for the water by the way," without any delay, Elizabeth took the bottle and was gulping it down as if she has been in the dessert for days.

"Hey," Evangeline prodded her boss' shoulders while she drank from her bottle, all the while whispering, "Hey, can you introduce me to the four?"

Elizabeth thought for awhile, before letting out a long sigh, the annoyed kind, before agreeing to her small plea, "All right, but please don't do anything that could make fun of the both of us here on set."

"Will do, boss," a broad smile plastered on the secretary's face as Elizabeth stood up, neatening her suit. Together, they moved over towards the other side of the sofa, where the boys sat. They were chit-chatting and doing funny faces before going on to perform the first song.

"Hey there, Ms. Alaughy!" Carlos and James chimed in unison, but was stopped when the woman rose up her hand, "Please, just call me Elizabeth. I don't want to sound old to you guys."

At the back of Kendall's mind, it let out a soft whisper, _oh how can I forget that moment?_

Not waiting any longer, she stood at the side, letting the other girl come forward, "This is Evangeline McCartney. She's my secretary and best friend…"

"And a very big fan of yours!" she squirmed with delight as she shook hands with each of the members, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. Just, Wow!"

"No problem, Evangeline," James brushed it off casually. _Oh dear, _came forward in Elizabeth's mind, _here comes the fangirling act all over again._"What can we do for you?"

Gleeful as she could be, Evangeline made her way towards the couch, sitting comfortably in between Logan and Carlos. From then on, the conversations between fan and band starting, leaving Elizabeth alone, pouted for being ignored.

Sensing her discomfort, Kendall stood up; straighten his shirt, before coming up to her, all the while singing some lyrics from 'Cover Girl', her favorite song:

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure.  
>I wish you could see what I see<br>when you're looking in the mirror."_

Elizabeth looked away from Kendall and the scene. She looked like she was going to burst but kept steady, "Hey. That isn't a way to a woman's heart, you know."

A silent chuckle slipped from the young man's mouth, "Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't matter. I just want to know what's on your mind right now. I know we may have a tough relationship because of what… happened to you, but can we just start over?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth snapped back, an eyebrow rose.

"I meant you, me and the band. Let's go out for dinner sometime while we are still in the UK and that Christmas is in about a few weeks. I mean to make it up to you for all the bad things that they did and I hope you could forgive us," Kendall's eyes sparkled with a silent plea coming from them.

"You know a dinner isn't going to make up for all the problems I've faced that day. Besides, it's not your faults and they are still on the loose until today. They may still come back and beat me up when they hear we are together again."

"We can have body guards surrounding the area. Make sure the room is cleared for us and everything. I can make sure the room is private. Just for us."

Elizabeth pouted, "Invasion of MY privacy. I don't like it."

"Okay, then how about –"

Elizabeth raised her hand to stop him from continuing any further, "You don't have to do any of these for me. I've had enough of the public for one day."

"Is that a professional term for 'leave me alone'? How about we go to your place?"

Clearly taken aback, Elizabeth stared silently at the to-be winner of the conversation, "So, I take it as a 'yes' then. Your house for dinner it is."

"You can't just say it like that! It's my house! And how can you get the ingredients and someone to cook for dinner?"

"You can count on me boss!" the two of them turned their heads to see Evangeline raising up her hand and waving it around frantically, "I'll get the ingredients for the dinner. I'll just need a list."

"Awesome. Thanks Eva, we'll give it to you as soon as possible," Kendall smiled as he snapped his fingers. Elizabeth thought she could hear her best friend screaming inside, before going back to the topic, "YOU'RE going to cook? In my house?"

"Sure! Why not? The four of us cook all the time when we're back in the US. Even Logan made the best apple pies."

Logan added into the sentence, "All you need is love, Elizabeth. Lots of love."

"Okay. What time are you guys planning to come? I need some time to tidy up the house first. It's been a long time since I let someone else enters my house other than my best friend."

"There's the spirit! We'll probably be there at around six to prepare the main course. You'll have plenty of time to tidy up after this interview. Think you could do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Elizabeth, much to Kendall's delight, showed a small grin, before rummaging her small purse. She took out her business card, "Here's my number. If you need anything, call me."

"All right, thanks a lot. So, I'll see you later?" Kendall raised his hand, ready for a handshake.

Elizabeth gladly took it, "It's a deal."

Before they could get any awkward after the handshake, the director yelled 'Back into the positions! We're going back live in five minutes'. Elizabeth felt relieved, but her mind was messed up:

She invited them into their house for dinner. They are the cause of her teenage trauma. She knew their fans would get jealous again. But then again, she's famous, so she'll be protected, right?

_Only one way to find out, _Elizabeth took in deep breaths, preparing herself for the next segment of the show.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_**Hey there! I'm soo soo soo soo (I could go on if I wanted to but ugh) sorry that I've not posted in awhile because of the busy schedule I have, but trust me, when I make a promise, I keep to it. I hope you haven't gone astray! Enjoy. :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I wish I could own _Big Time Rush_, but right now I'm getting there (in my dreams). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

With the interview done, Elizabeth stood up, shaking hands with the hosts and the director one last time before making her way home for the evening.

As she shook hands with her new found favorite presenter, Holly, she couldn't help but smile, "Thank you once again for letting me on your show."

"Hey! It's all right! After all, you are the one who make these things happen. The whole world thanks you for it," Holly winked at the young scientist, "I'm rooting for you. Don't stop dreaming and making it happen."

"Thank you."

"No problem! Oh, and by the way," Holly edged closer so that her colleague and the other members of the show wouldn't be able to hear them, "I think Kendall really suits you. Both of your personalities do match, and I've got to say, I think he fell head over heels for you."

Elizabeth gave out a sarcastic remark, "Oh. Really? I don't think this is the first I've heard of it."

"Really? How did you know?" the presenter cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone seems to notice it except for me, so it's pretty normal for these comments to come to me," Elizabeth showed her white teeth through a smile, "So this is it, I guess. I hope to see you soon."

"I hope to see you soon. The next time we'll meet will probably be for a Nobel prize."

Elizabeth took a few steps back, before turning around and giving a 'presidential wave', all the while saying, and "Like that would ever happen."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was busy chopping some vegetables that would be used in preparation for dinner later that evening, her heart pumping loudly against her chest as the clock ticks. She just couldn't hold in her anxiety for tonight.<p>

Her head swerved to the sound of the door opening, but she let out a small sigh when Evangeline entered the kitchen, "hey, were you thinking of Kendall when I walked through the door?"

Hiding back her feelings, she looked back at the chopping board, "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Before the both of them could start arguing, the doorbell rang, and Evangeline looked back at her stricken friend, "Oh look who's here."

A small "Oh dear," escaped Elizabeth's lips as Evangeline head out to let the band members in. Elizabeth shrieked when she thought she saw a head pop out from around the corner. She slapped the table cloth against the edge of the table, "KENDALL!"

Kendall came in, mesmerizing the view of the house while carrying a bag of groceries. He made his way and placed them on the island, "Look. Sorry for scaring you, but I thought I would make a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah, like the doorbell isn't much of a giveaway," the young vet rolled her eyes, before focusing back on the whole idea of the night, "So, what did you buy there?"

"Oh you know, ingredients," Kendall began unloading the ingredients as the other boys entered the room. Elizabeth tried to ignore the awkward glances passed between Evangeline and Logan, and set about getting into business, as Kendall continued what he wanted to say, "We know you're going to be doing the appetizers and the main course, so let us do the desserts, all right?"

"Okay."

"So," Elizabeth thought she heard hands rubbing against each other as Kendall moved closer to her. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest; as if it could explode the sooner he touched her, "Where can I get the pots and pans to start warming up the milk?"

Elizabeth composed herself before rotating her body to show Kendall where to get the kitchen utensils. Smiling gleefully and mouthing a single word of 'Thanks', he divided the task with his friends and together they set about getting it done.

Completely engrossed in her cooking, Elizabeth started humming the tune to '_Nothing Even Matters_' but stopped immediately when eyebrows cocked in her direction. Logan was the first one to speak, "So you do remember the songs we produced five years ago."

"No I do not," she let out a straight face as she cursed to herself, "I'm pretty sure after that incident, I've wanted to erase everything about the four of you from my brain. Turns out its way too hard."

Kendall let out a long sigh as he placed the wooden spatula on top of the pan, and resting his hands on her shoulders. They could feel and smell the sweet scents of each other's breaths, "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. Will you forgive us?"

She has had dodged the question a couple of times, but then felt guilty every single time. Decided not to dodge it any further, she let out a little sigh, "Like what other people did to me, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'll forget."

She added in a softer tune, "The next time this thing happens again, there wouldn't be a second chance, okay Kendall?"

A soft smile appeared on the leader's face, as he nodded and pulled Elizabeth closer to himself, "Yes ma'am."

The sounds of 'Ooh's broke out as the other boys pumped fists in the air and began slapping each other playfully, seeing at their best friend and leader hanging out with a vet whom they were responsible for five years ago. It's as if it didn't happen in the first place.

"All right boys," much to Kendall's disappointment as well as Elizabeth's, he broke off the embrace first, "Let's get this done, and then we could sit down and talk."

"Yes Mr. Schmidt!" and with that, the gang was hustling and bustling in the kitchen, it's a good thing the neighbors did not call the cops.


	6. Chapter 6

****_**A/N**_**: Hiya! Sorry I didn't have time to past the last chapter. I'm not sure if I had interest in this anymore. :l And with me college going on, juggling time is sometimes really hard. I'm glad I did have the time (and the internet) to post this. Yes this is the last chapter. I can't stand this not being posted anymore. **

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own BTR. But if I do, they'd probably be living with me in Bali or Johannesburg. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Dinner was silent. None of them in the room have got anything to say, but instead munching away on the fine dishes both Evangeline and Elizabeth has made.

As a traditional Thanksgiving Dinner, it's normal for a Turkey to be in the middle of the table (well, it was the smallest turkey Evangeline could find in the supermarket within their neighborhood, considering Elizabeth didn't really like eating meat). There were also salads, some fishes and pasta to go along. Logan's homemade Apple Pie was resting in the kitchen, while Kendall's ice lolly surprise was sitting in the refrigerator.

Carlos, not liking the silence one bit, decided to use this opportunity to start a conversation, "These spaghetti's are so delicious! I wonder what would happen if corndogs would go with it."

He could feel the awkwardness cringing into him as the others stared in his direction, especially Elizabeth. He had completely forgotten that she is helping out the animals made into his favorite food, "Whoops. No offence, Lizzie."

Letting out a small sigh, Elizabeth pierced a lettuce and cherry tomato with her fork, before putting it inside her mouth, "That's all right. I know you love them from a long, long time ago. I can't blame you."

Carlos nodded in quick movements. He almost made a girl unhappy, and that's another cause for his unhappiness. James placed his spoon and fork on the plate silently, letting out a big grin, "Well, the appetizers and main course are really good, but let's go on to the desserts," turning towards Kendall and Elizabeth who were sitting side by side, he let out a little whine, just like a kid, "oh, please."

Elizabeth took her napkin to dab her mouth, before placing it on the table with a small sigh, "All right. I'll go get the apple pie." As she stood, Kendall thought that this was a good moment to accompany her and spent some time alone, even if it were to be for a few minutes, "I'll go with her."

Footsteps radiated off the distances as the two figures left the dinning room and into the kitchen. Elizabeth blushed, thinking for a moment that everything is actually changing for the better. Behind her, she felt a hot air breathing down her neck and a few words coming out from the man's mouth, "Well, dinner was great. Thank you for that. Didn't know a scientist would be a natural when it comes to cooking."

"Oh, please," Elizabeth turned around and pouted at the singer, "Oh please, like Logan and you yourself aren't."

Both of them giggled at the thought, as Kendall helped Elizabeth place the dishes in the sink, "Shall I go get the desserts?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Elizabeth smiled, before washing her hands.

"You're awesome, you know that?" The sound of the refrigerator doors being opened ringed against her ears as Kendall went to get his lollies, "I'd kill just to be your boyfriend."

"You will?" the scientist replied him with a menacing tone, clearly, she doesn't like abuse and violence, certainly after what she had gone through, "You'll even kill those girls who will, and can, try to kill me again like they did before?"

"That as well. I couldn't afford for you to get hurt any longer. You don't deserve any of this, remember?" Elizabeth giggled at his eyebrows waving back and forth.

"Fine. Whatever the case is, now I have bodyguards hovering around me in case some people just decided to ruin my life. And I also happen to have you guys for support so," Elizabeth quieted down at the end of the sentence, hoping that Kendall would pick up the idea.

"So it's decided then?"

"Could be."

Unknowingly, Kendall let out his hand, palm facing upwards, "Ms. Elizabeth Alaughy, may you go out for a date with me, just the two of us? You'd have no idea how much it means to me."

Smiling, she took it without any hesitation, " I may, Mr. Kendall Schmidt. Everyone deserves a second chance after all."

And from there, a new and closer friendship blossomed. Five years later, both of them earned their blessings from their parents and got married.

Elizabeth glanced at her father as they walked down the aisle, approaching the altar. He seemed to be brimming with tears for his daughter, but he would want to embarrass her in front of the whole congregation. Before leaving Elizabeth with Kendall, her father edged in one last time, gently pressing her lips against her forehead.

"This will be the last time I officially take care of you, sweetheart. From now on, you'll have to start a new life with Kendall. I'm going to miss you."

"Dad, its not really good bye, isn't it? I mean; we could always come visit you," Elizabeth let out a little girly smile, but abruptly stopped when her father looked away. She knew he had a lot of things on his mind, things he wanted to go, see or do something with his little girl, but he also knew that one day his little girl might have to spread her wings and fly.

"I'll promise to take care of her for the rest of my life, Mr. Alaughy," Kendall grinned, all suited up for this special occasion. To Elizabeth, he looked like an angel that had simply fallen out of the sky and was made to be with her. The choir was singing, the crowd was watching, but in her world, it was just the two of them.

"You better hope so," Mr. Alaughy grumbled, but handed his daughter over to his son-in-law, "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"I'll see you soon, daddy," Elizabeth looked back, before beaming back with pride over her new life with the man she thought she wouldn't be with.


End file.
